Young Lust
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: A simple story about what happens when Jeong Jeong falls in love.


A/N: Hi guys! Yet another Avatar:The Last Airbender story, this one involving mainly Jeong Jeong with a dash of romance! Enjoy.

And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music. –Nietzsche

* * *

Two men were sitting on a large veranda, gazing at the fleeting stars.

"I'm grateful to have a friend to sit and enjoy the sunrise with," Piandao said, leaning back in his chair, "I'm glad you decided to stay with me while you are on vacation."

"You are just glad I brought you Iroh's plants." Jeong Jeong said, bringing a joint out of his sleeve and lighting it. "I am sorry he couldn't make it back, he is having too much fun at his teashop."

"If Iroh had started growing sooner, his plants alone could have stopped the war." Piandao said, "Pass that over here."

They passed the joint in silence as the sun rose. As Jeong Jeong was taking the last hit, a stout figure appeared in the doorway behind them.

"There you are," Fat said, "You promised you'd take me shopping."

Piandao groaned quietly while leaning back in his chair while his friend rolled his eyes.

"Such a good boyfriend," Jeong Jeong chuckled, and Piandao glared at him. The older man carefully stood and said, "Come on Piandao, I'm famished and you could use the exercise."

"Says the man that has been hiding in a cave for a decade," Piandao said, standing.

"It was a village," Jeong Jeong scoffed.

The trio strolled into town. As they made their way around the market square, Fat stopped at a spice vendor.

"No," Piandao said sternly, pulling at Fat's arm. The shorter man wouldn't budge.

"We need cardamom." Fat said, mulling over the cart.

"I don't even know what that is," Piandao rolled his eyes.

"It's like you don't even care," Fat pouted.

"Am I not here?" Piandao motioned around him.

"I'm just trying to take care of you," Fat said dejectedly

"By spending all my money?" Piandoa said peevishly.

"On you!" Fat said, throwing his hands in the air, "Spirits forbid I should get new robes..."

With that Piandao's face softened. "You are right, I am sorry. We should pick you out something nice and we will go to the theatre tomorrow night."

"As long as our guest doesn't mind being left alone," Fat said, looking around, "Where'd he go?"

Neither had noticed that during their spat, Jeong Jeong had slipped away. The firebending master did not want to be brought into a lovers quarrel and had slipped into the nearest teashop. He ordered, then as he held his cup, looked for the perfect place to sit. The only other patron was a woman with heavy eye makeup, dark lipstick, and a skull-berret holding her loose topknot. He decided perfect was the table with the young woman.

"I hope you don't mind," He said as he sat down, "I always enjoy sharring my chai with a pretty lady."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee. Unaffected, Jeong Jeong sipped his tea. He then cringed.

"You call this tea?" He called out to the barista, who just shrugged.

"I suppose you could do better," The woman sitting across from him said.

"I am no master tea maker," He smirked, "but I am a master in the ways of love."

"Nice try, grandpa." She said, a tinge of mockery in her voice.

"Grandpa can teach you a thing or two..." He looked her over, "Perhaps even three."

"Yeah," She scoffed, "you'd like to slip your pervy hand down my panties."

"I can not slip my hand down what is not there."

"Lucky guess," She said, uncrossing her legs.

"Luck is for the inexperienced..."

She pushed her coffee cup aside and stood, "So is crabs."

"I would never dare insult you with such discomfort." He said. She paused and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Piandao and Fat stood on the stoop of the tailors shop, scanning the crowd for their lost companion.

"Let's go home," Piandao said finally, picking up the parcel they had bought at the tailor, "He's probably elbow deep in some poor girl."

"Such a colorful euphamism," Fat chuckled as they started walking.

Piandao shook his head, "I meant it quite literally."

They made it home without incident, but were surprised when they walked through the door to find a trail of clothing leading down the hallway.

Fat sighed and started picking up the clothes, Piandao following close behind; the trail led to the linnen closet. Piandao quickly opened the door, and the male occupant let out a quick yell, covering his nether regions.

"Eight bedrooms," Piandao groaned, putting his hand to his temple, "and you decide to demoralize the fiercest bounty hunter in all the nations in my linnen closet?"

"Old habits die hard," Jeong Jeong grinned.

"You dropped these," Fat said, holding out the pile of collected clothes-the pair picked through them to get dressed, poor Fat keeping his eyes closed as he dutifully held the pile.

June finished first, finally pulling on her shirt as she stepped out of the closet. Jeong Jeong soon followed, stepping with a noticable limp.

"The master is loosing his touch," Piandao said, laughter in his voice.

"Ha!" June said, "The master isn't as flexible as claimed to be."

"A true gentleman limps his date to the door," Jeong Jeong said.

"Date?" June asked, "This was business."

"How about that door?" Jeong Jeong said, working the limp out of his leg as he started walking towards the entrance, June following.

When they got outside and blinked in the sunlight, June paused. "Think you'll ever see me again?"

"That depends on how well you liked my services," He smiled at her.

"You clearly don't plan on seeing me again," She smirked, strutting away.

He sat on the veranda and watched her dissapear through the large wooden doors at the gate, and continued sitting.

Inside, Fat sighed, "I shall have to rewash these sheets."

"It's strange," Piandao said, looking out the window at his friend. "I have never seen him look like that."

"Like he's been kicked in the groin?" Fat asked, checking over the sheets.

"Believe me, I have seen many a woman kick that man in the groin and he simply took it as them playing hard to get."

* * *

"I am glad you talked me into coming here," Jeong Jeong said, sitting on a rock in the Rock Garden, "Ba Sing Se is always so busy."

"I thought you would appreciated busy," Piandao said, raking gravel, "Especially all the pretty ladies."

Piandao heard his friend sigh and stopped raking. "Or is there something more serious on your mind?"

"It is nothing," Jeong Jeong said, "I was just wondering how I am going to get down without messing up your work."

"I know what is on your mind," Piandao said, "You impregnated that poor girl."

"Possibly."

"You already have one child," Piandao sighed.

"I was trying to recreate perfection." Jeong Jeong closed his eyes.

"Who knows how many children you have with other random girls," Piandao said, starring at his stoic friend.

"I know you have a point to this." Jeong Jeong said, eyes still closed.

"When are you going to settle down and actually raise one?"

"I will settle down when I find a woman who will not let me leave," Jeong Jeong said, smiling as he opened his eyes.

"I am glad to see the time in the wild has not eroded your charm," Piandao smiled.

"And I am grateful the life of luxury has not dulled your wit."

* * *

Jeong Jeong stood at the docks, awaiting the ship that would carry him across the sea. Piandao and Fat were waiting with him, keeping him company. The trio perked up when a familiar face appeared idling at the end of the dock, looking out to sea.

"Is that her?" Piandao asked.

"Yes..." Jeong Jeong said quietly.

"Go to her, you old fool." Fat said, and Piandao nudged him towards the dock.

Jeong Jeong walked up to her, but said nothing as he stood beside her.

"Took you long enough," June said, breaking the silence, "Thought you died."

"You're already showing," Jeong Jeong smiled.

"I'm not pregnant you idiot!" June scowled.

"Care to come with me," Jeong Jeong asked slyly, "Give me a few more tries?"

"You're cute," She said, hugging him, "But better luck next time."

Smiling as he watched her walk away, Jeong Jeong idly stuck his hands in his pockets. Piandao and Fat watched as he pulled out a note from his pocket; then his eyes went wide, yelling after her, "My wallet, woman!"

Piandao sighed, "He sure knows how to pick a woman."

"Should he be fire bending on the wooden docks?" Fat asked, watching Jeong Jeong chase after June.

"Young love," Piandao sighed.

"He's older than you are," Fat said questioningly.

"Only in body," Piandao smiled.


End file.
